


Братья по крови

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юрий восхищался Макаровым, возможно, даже по-своему любил — слепо и отчаянно. Он заменил Юрию семью и друзей. За него хотелось драться до последнего патрона и вздоха, иначе и быть не могло.<br/>Но в какой-то момент всё покатилось к чёрту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1995

Юрия отбросило взрывной волной. Сквозь звон в ушах он слышал выстрелы, чьи-то крики и ругань, но не мог пошевелиться. Создавалось впечатление, что в теле не осталось ни одной целой кости: были перебиты руки, ноги и даже позвоночник. Ко всему прочему, в рот набилась земля, но он, с трудом ворочая языком, кое-как сплюнул кисло-горький ком. Юрий закашлялся и глухо взвыл от боли, потому что сейчас, в эти мгновения, он сам себе казался одной сплошной зияющей раной. Дым щекотал ноздри, оранжевые языки пламени лизали стены близлежащих зданий. Сквозь мутную пелену он видел, как мимо мелькают чьи-то ботинки, сыплются гильзы, льётся кровь. Он знал, что умирает, или скоро умрёт — не имело значения. И Юрию было страшно до паники, до дрожи в коленях, хотя казалось бы — два года в Афгане, числившиеся в его послужном списке, кого угодно разучат бояться смерти. Он стиснул зубы, дыша через нос неглубоко и часто. А потом у него просто не осталось сил бороться со свинцовой тяжестью век, и он закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в небытие.  
Когда Юрий очнулся, вокруг был ад. Правда, немного не тот, на какой он рассчитывал. Грозный содрогался от взрывов и пулеметных очередей. Кто-то тащил Юрия на своём плече, а он сам еле переставлял ноги. Боль во всём теле всё ещё была невыносимой, но теперь он, по крайней мере, мог шевелиться и более-менее осознавать происходящее. Юрий понятия не имел, сколько времени пробыл в отключке.  
— Оклемался? Вижу, что оклемался.  
До того, как услышать голос, Юрий даже не задумывался, кто и куда, а главное, зачем его тащит. Теперь он поднял на Макарова расфокусированный взгляд, даже попробовал что-то промямлить в ответ, но онемевший язык не слушался, и получилось только сдавленное мычание.  
— Сейчас отдохнём.   
Макаров удобнее обхватил его одной рукой за пояс и повёл к одноэтажному бетонному зданию с обгоревшей вывеской «ПРОДУКТЫ». Стёкла по большей части были выбиты, половина крыши снесена, а входная дверь держалась на одной петле. Но здесь было четыре уцелевших стены, которые смогут послужить убежищем на ближайшее время. Главное — этот магазин находился далеко от основных дорог. Просить помощи по рации приравнивалось к самоубийству — экстремисты перехватывали сигналы, и тогда пиши пропало.   
При каждом движении его штормило, окружающий мир — или то, что когда-то им было — кренился под неестественными углами то в одну, то в другую сторону. Почти у самого входа в здание тошнота стала невыносимой, и его вырвало.  
— Ничего, брат, бывает.   
Они зашли в помещение. Макаров тяжело опустился на пол и устроил голову Юрия у себя на коленях.   
— Что с нашими? — прохрипел Юрий, морщась от привкуса желчи на языке.  
Макаров не спешил с ответом. Он достал флягу с водой, открутил крышку и, придерживая голову Юрия, помог тому сделать несколько глотков. Юрий пил жадно, давясь и кашляя, прохлада приятно разливалась по обожжённому желудочным соком горлу.  
— Наши «двухсотым»* полетят домой.  
Макаров закрутил крышку и спрятал флягу обратно в карман куртки. На ощупь он выудил из мятой пачки сигарету и чиркнул спичкой. Только сейчас Юрий заметил, что у Макарова рассечены губа и бровь — видимо, задело осколком. Сам же он не чувствовал ничего, кроме дикой физической боли. Не было ни печали, ни сожалений, которые вроде как должен испытывать человек, узнавший о гибели своего отряда. Ему просто было больно. И очень холодно. Сквозь дыру в потолке Юрий смотрел на бегущие по чёрному небу рваные облака. Время от времени из-за облаков выглядывали редкие звёзды. Прямо у него над головой маячил рыжий огонёк зажжённой сигареты, который становился то ярче, то тускнее — зависело от того, делал Макаров затяжку или, наоборот, — выдыхал дым. Он наблюдал за всем этим как завороженный, и в какой-то момент даже задремал, поддавшись слабости. Из полузабытья его вывели чужие голоса и шум приближающегося транспорта. У Юрия внутри все похолодело, он вцепился в свою винтовку, как утопающий хватается за соломинку.  
— Ни звука, — шепнул Макаров и накрыл ему рот ладонью. Краем глаза Юрий видел, как Макаров достал гранату. Он затаил дыхание, и казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем патруль боевиков проехал дальше, направляясь, по всей видимости, к центру города.   
— Нужно уходить. Двинемся в обход на север, до ближайшего блокпоста.  
Пришлось встать на ноги, и в ту же секунду вернулись головокружение и тошнота. Юрий, собрав все оставшиеся силы в кулак, забросил руку Макарову на шею, стараясь, насколько возможно, не нагружать своим весом. Это был первый раз, когда он согласился отправиться за Макаровым хоть на север, хоть на край света, хоть к самому чёрту на рога.   
Первый, но не последний.


	2. 1996

— Не спи, замёрзнешь. — Макаров шлёпнул его по колену.   
Юрий сонно потёр лицо руками и зябко поёжился.   
— Всё, не сплю, не сплю. — Он потянулся и похлопал себя по карманам. Макаров, заметив этот жест, бросил ему свою пачку сигарет. Юрий благодарно кивнул и закурил. Они всегда понимали друг друга с полуслова, а иногда вовсе без слов.  
— Сегодня свершится сделка века, мой друг. У нас будут деньги. Много денег. Мы сможем купить всё, что только захотим. Даже власть.  
Год назад они вернулись из Чечни. Юрий — с контузией и расшатанными нервами, Макаров – под следствием, потому что пережестил с гражданскими. Оба уволились из вооруженных сил по разным причинам, но в итоге оказались под одним флагом. Юрий искренне верил, что будущее за ультранационалистами, он был сыт по горло правительством, которое в своё время бросило их с Макаровым умирать. Ему хотелось, чтобы его ценили, ведь он это, черт подери, заслужил — потом и кровью. А Имран Захаев, лидер РУНРП, умел не только красиво говорить, но и решительно действовать. Вот почему Юрий фактически сразу согласился примкнуть к партии. Когда Макаров в красках описывал светлое будущее — их будущее — под началом Захаева, Юрий жалел только об одном — что судьба не свела их раньше.   
— Что, хочешь сказать, в один прекрасный день мы переоденемся в костюмы, встанем у руля и будем диктовать свои правила? — Он усмехнулся и щелчком отправил окурок в приоткрытое окно.  
— Даже больше, Юра. Вот увидишь.  
Но «сделка века» прошла не так, как планировалось. Захаева ранили, и это значило только одно: кто-то устроил на них засаду. Внедорожник несся по пустынным дорогам Припяти подальше от места встречи, а Юрий дрожащими пальцами пытался затянуть на руке Имрана ремень, чтобы остановить кровотечение.   
С одной войны они попали на другую, и оставалось под большим вопросом, какая из этих войн страшнее. Но отступать было некуда, да ему и не хотелось отступать. Он верил, что плечом к плечу с Макаровым сражается за правое дело. Чечня познакомила их и крестила огнём, Захаев — своей кровью. Братья по крови — шутил пьяный Макаров тем же вечером, когда они с Юрием распили бутылку дорогого коньяка на одной из конспиративных квартир.   
Макаров был кем-то вроде его личной бездны. Юрий с почти нескрываемым благоговением смотрел на его шрамы, на глубокие тени, залёгшие под глазами, на высокие скулы. И он не боялся рано или поздно увидеть в этой бездне своё отражение. Юрий восхищался Макаровым, возможно, даже по-своему любил — слепо и отчаянно. Он заменил Юрию семью и друзей. За него хотелось драться до последнего патрона и вздоха, иначе и быть не могло.  
Но в какой-то момент всё покатилось к чёрту.


	3. 2011

Сухой горячий ветер бил по лицу. Солнце висело в зените, и Юрий почти физически ощущал, как плавится под его нещадными лучами. Футболка липла к телу, в бронежилете было жарко, как в бане. Поднявшись по лестнице на крышу, Юрий поправил на плече автомат и остановился рядом с Макаровым. На горизонте перед ними простирался город, позабытый Аллахом и всеми возможными святыми. На смену богам сюда пришёл хаос. Юрий был единственным человеком, способным уговорить Макарова не взрывать бомбу. По сути, только его Макаров и слушал, особенно теперь, после смерти Захаева. Юрий мог всё изменить. У него были свои рычаги, и, если бы только захотел, он сумел бы сгладить возможные углы, уболтать Макарова по крайней мере повременить со взрывом. Но Юрий стоял как вкопанный и молчал, а драгоценные секунды, когда ещё можно было попытаться исправить хоть что-то, утекали, точно песок сквозь пальцы. От жары у него пересохли губы.  
— Мы поступаем правильно, — заверил Макаров, опустив ладонь ему на шею привычным властным жестом. — Это только начало, — прошептал он, глядя перед собой.   
Макаров отдал приказ по мобильному, и в следующую секунду Юрия ослепило вспышкой, он заслонил лицо, покачнувшись от резкого порыва ветра. На горизонте, прямо посреди города, разрастался гигантский ядерный гриб. Рука Макарова железной хваткой держала Юрия за шею — так, словно он уже тогда почувствовал, что Юрий хочет сбежать. Будто бы тому было куда бежать.   
— Ты командир, как скажешь — так и будет. — Юрий улыбнулся, стараясь больше не смотреть туда, где всего пару минут назад тридцать тысяч человек обрели покой в одной братской могиле.  
— Юра, Юра... Кто я без тебя? — Макаров прижался лбом к его взмокшему лбу и покачал головой. — Нас ждут великие свершения. И когда всё произойдет, ты будешь стоять по правую руку от меня.  
Он послушно поплёлся за Макаровым — почти как тогда, в Грозном — на негнущихся ногах.   
Юрий прекрасно осознавал, что просто так Макаров его ни за что от себя не отпустит. Убьет, но не отпустит.  
Поэтому он, как раньше, ездил вместе с Макаровым на сделки, у них было самое лучшее оружие, наркотики, женщины. Они поднялись так высоко, что казалось — выше только солнце. Но Макарову было мало. Всегда мало.  
Перед началом теракта в московском аэропорту Юрий наотрез отказался стрелять по мирным гражданам, и уже в следующую минуту ручные вышибалы Макарова месили его кулаками на парковке прямо перед лифтом, ведущим к терминалам. Одному богу известно, как и когда Макаров узнал, что Юрий сдал его американцам. Юрий не имел ни малейшего представления, в какой момент просчитался, что сделал не так, чем себя выдал. Быть может, Макаров совсем не шутил, когда говорил, что видит его насквозь.  
— Я знаю, что ты сделал. Мой друг. Мой союзник... Предатель...  
Слова звучали так ласково, что Юрий морщился от собственной никчемности, беспомощности вперемешку с диким отчаяньем. Он хотел, чтобы Макаров как следует приложился ему рукоятью пистолета по лицу, сломал пару-тройку костей, перед тем как прикончить. Что угодно, лишь бы не слышать эти спокойные, мурлыкающие нотки.   
— То, что здесь сегодня произойдет, уже никто не остановит. Даже ты.   
Пуля вгрызлась Юрию в живот, и он рухнул на пол. Наверное, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он, зажимая рану, вполз в кабину лифта. Дорогая итальянская рубашка, которую его заставил купить Макаров, насквозь пропиталась кровью. Он не помнил, как высадился на нужном этаже; он шёл на крики и звуки стрельбы, нетвердой рукой вцепившись в поднятый с чьего-то трупа пистолет. Последнее воспоминание, запечатлевшееся в сознании Юрия до того, как он поскользнулся на собственной крови и отрубился — спина удаляющегося Макарова.   
У него больше не оставалось обязательств перед Макаровым, кроме одного: найти и уничтожить.


	4. 2017

2017  
«Найти и уничтожить» — вот каким был девиз Юрия после того, как он чудом пережил бойню в аэропорту. Он малодушно надеялся, что, освободившись от Макарова, станет другим человеком, но правда заключалась в том, что никакого «другого» человека не было и быть не могло. Был только предатель и соучастник в убийстве нескольких тысяч морпехов, а смена дорогого костюма обратно на военную форму ничего не меняла.   
Когда в Дубае Юрий гнался за Макаровым, он не строил планов, как отомстит за все загубленные жизни. Он хотел мести всего за одну загубленную жизнь — свою.   
Избавившись от пригвоздившей его к полу арматурины, Юрий на одном адреналине бросился на помощь Прайсу. Он не чувствовал боли в пробитом боку, не чувствовал усталости. Ровно до тех пор, пока с горем пополам не добрался до крыши.   
На крыше отеля полыхал разбившийся вертолет. Пот заливал Юрию глаза, в ушах бешено стучал пульс. Прижав сломанную руку к груди, здоровой рукой он навел на Макарова пистолет и нашел в себе силы несколько раз нажать на курок. Одна из пуль все же попала в цель; Макаров дернулся, хватаясь за простреленное плечо. Выронив пистолет, Юрий упал на колени. В глазах двоилось, а к горлу подступила кровь, он давился ее медным тошнотворным привкусом.   
— Ты... — прохрипел Макаров. — Ты...  
Два последовательных выстрела попали Юрию в правую и левую руки. Он глухо взвыл сквозь стиснутые зубы и огромным усилием воли заставил себя взглянуть на Макарова. Вероятно, в последний раз. Перед ним была его бездна с ошалевшими, мутными от злости глазами. Впервые за два десятка лет знакомства он видел, как у Макарова дрожат губы.   
Братья по крови.  
Юрий знал, что это конец. Он никогда не стал бы просить пощады, тем более сейчас. Тем более у Макарова. Он думал только об искуплении, ощущая у себя во рту холодный ствол Desert Eagle. И был счастлив, когда Макаров нажал на спусковой крючок.

Когда в здание ворвались полицейские, тело Юрия лежало по правую сторону от повешенного на тросе бывшего лидера Красного Спецназа — Владимира Макарова.

 

_____  
* груз 200 («двухсотый») – условное кодированное обозначение в армиях СССР и РФ цинкового гроба с телом погибшего солдата. Фактически термин вошёл в обиход во время военного конфликта в Афганистане в соответствии с нормативным весом транспортируемого контейнера с телом военнослужащего (200 кг).


End file.
